Many types of data storage systems are available for storing data. Of the known systems, magnetic tape cartridges are most commonly used for storing large amounts of data from a computer because of their relatively large capacity and low cost. A magnetic tape cartridge typically contains a pair of rotatably supported hubs, upon which an information storage medium such as magnetic tape is wound. The magnetic tape streams from one hub to the other when the hubs are rotated, exposing different segments of the tape through a window or opening in the cartridge. The magnetic tape cartridge may be inserted into a drive that rotates the hubs while reading or writing data from the exposed segment of tape. Some magnetic tape cartridge configurations include notches in the sides of the cartridge to facilitate automatic handling.